The use of mobile phones, such as cell phones, is rapidly increasing and expanding into new locations due in part to improved access technology. With improved access, cell phones are being used in all types of locations. However, such locations can create difficulty for the user to hear or speak with respect to the cell phone due to ambient or background noises and can diminish the quality of the call. Structural designs of cell phones to improve the user's experience such as through an ear-piece transmitter that can insulate against background sound waves (e.g., closely positioned against the user's ear) are cumbersome and undesirable to user's who are seeking small and easy to carry devices.